


I’ll Wait

by Phineasflynns



Series: Reddie Drabbles [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, This is nothing but pain and I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “Rich.. I gotta tell you something.” Eddie slurs, and Richie reaches out a trembling hand to brush the blood from Eddie’s lips.More replaces it, and Richie wants to shriek. He forces what he hopes is a convincing smile.“Yeah, what’s up? What is it?”





	I’ll Wait

“Rich.. I gotta tell you something.” Eddie slurs, and Richie reaches out a trembling hand to brush the blood from Eddie’s lips. 

More replaces it, and Richie wants to shriek. He forces what he hopes is a convincing smile. 

“Yeah, what’s up? What is it?”

Eddie blinks slowly at him, as if debating the words, and then coughs weakly. 

“Love you.” He breathes, and Richie feels as though a hole has been punched through his chest. 

“Eds?”

“Love you.” He mumbles again, head sagging to the side, and Richie’s hands shoot out to catch it and hold it up. “Always- always loved you.”

“Eddie, I-“

“In love w’f you.” He slurs, and a strangled sob escapes Richie’s lips. 

“I love you too.” He admits, voice breaking. He leans closer, tears slipping in steady streams down his cheeks. “I’ve loved you for so long, Eds.”

At that, Eddie manages a weak smile. It quickly falls. 

“M’sorry, Rich.”

“For what? You’re okay! You’re gonna be okay- I’m gonna get you outta here!” Richie insists, and Eddie weakly shakes his head. 

“No.” He breathes. “You’re not.”

“Yes-“ Richie chokes when his throat closes and his voice is a croak when he finally forces the words out. “I can’t lose you.”

“I’ll wait for you.” Eddie promises weakly, and a pitched sob escapes Richie as his head falls forward to meet Eddie’s chest. 

“Don’t leave me Eddie, don’t do this- I just got you back.”

“I’ll-“ Eddie’s voice falters for a moment, and Richie rockets back upward in a panic. “I’ll wait for you.”

Sleepy brown eyes blink slowly at him, and Richie knows Eddie is fading fast. Nausea grips his stomach and he leans forward, kissing Eddie firmly on the lips. He ignores the blood that smears across his face and focuses instead on the gentle pressure of Eddie trying to kiss back. 

It’s brief, and Eddie offered him a strained smile. 

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Love... you.” Eddie whispers again, and Richie squeezes his hand. 

“I love you too, spaghetti.”

“L’v you..” 

“I-“ Richie can’t choke back the sob that rips itself free. “I love you too.”

“I’ll... I’ll wait... Love you....” He slurs. 

“Me too.” Richie promises. 

“I... Rich...”

Eddie’s hand goes limp before he can finish his sentence. Cold fear grips Richie, and he screams at the top of his lungs. 

“Eddie!” He wails, pulling the other mans limp body into his arms. “Eddie please!”

Eddie never answers. 


End file.
